The present invention relates to non-yellowing tapes formed with a synthetic resin pressure-sensitive adhesive and a polyolefin film backing.
It has been found that pressure-sensitive adhesive tape articles, particularly extrusion coated fibrous tapes where a film layer is extrusion coated onto a fibrous web material to form the tape backing with the film layer subsequently coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, are particularly susceptible to oxidation and yellowing. Generally, this yellowing has little effect on functional performance but still is highly undesirable from the perspective of aesthetics and consumer perceptions. It is a problem particularly noticeable with polypropylene-type resin film layers and synthetic block copolymer pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions. There is a need to develop antioxidant formulations which will address the tendency for these tape products to yellow over time.